


Будь как дома, путник...

by SmokingSnake



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, anthropophagy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: “Завтра ты вступишь на Путь Заходящего Солнца. На всей Кретации нет лучшей смерти. Считай, что это мой подарок тебе, и можешь не благодарить”. (с)





	Будь как дома, путник...

Джунгли говорили с Ворейном еще тогда, когда он был простым охотником. Каждый глоток влажного, терпкого воздуха, каждый шорох и след в траве рассказывали свою историю. В его родном племени верили, что если прожить достаточно долго, можно научиться выслеживать целофиза по следам недельной давности. Теперь, пройдя через все модификации, сделавшие его Астартес, Ворейн точно знал, что легенды не врали.  
Двое Волков были превосходными бойцами. Они могли выживать на мирах смерти, сражаться в любых условиях, теснить противника там, где другие не сумели бы сделать ни шагу, но они не родились на Кретации. Они не привыкли — а может, не считали нужным — прятать следы своего пребывания, и пройти их тропой мог бы даже ребенок из любого местного племени.  
Обломанная ветвь ядовитой лианы — корочка засохшего сока на конце уже затвердела, раненый ствол начал увядать. Значит, они прошли здесь не раньше двух рассветов назад. Но и не позже, иначе лиана уже выпустила бы новый побег.  
Четкий след сабатона, впечатанный в грязь у корней дерева тим-там — Ворейн привычно уклонился от летящего ему в лицо хвоста. На этих деревьях любили жить камуфлирующие ящерицы хрул, чей яд вызывал у жертвы причудливые галлюцинации, за несколько часов доводившие до самоубийства.  
Стелющийся кустарник орехов койи с переломанными ветвями — Волки прошли его заросли насквозь. Ворейн неодобрительно поморщился. На Кретации даже дети знали, что в кустах койи, неопасных самих по себе, гнездятся ядовитые норные змеи. Впрочем, на этот раз Волкам повезло. Кустарник был слишком молод, и потому необитаем. Сорвав на ходу горсть орехов, чтобы подкрепить силы, Ворейн продолжил путь.  
Первая капля крови встретилась ему на вторые сутки. Он обнаружил ее по запаху, резкой медно-соленой нотой вплетшемуся во влажный воздух джунглей. Ворейн машинально облизнул губы и снова принюхался. К запаху крови примешивалась кислая нота растительного яда. Срезанное соцветие арны чуть в стороне от тропы дополнило картину произошедшего — при повреждении цветоноса это растение выбрасывало острый и крепкий шип, способный пробить керамит. Через отверстие в острие шипа цветок-падальщик впрыскивал яд, способный убить карнодона за считанные секунды. Приспособленный к переработке ядов организм Астартес мог протянуть несколько часов, возможно, один или два рассвета, но не больше. Без противоядия по меньшей мере один из Волков был обречен.  
Ворейн сокрушенно покачал головой. Даже если он догонит их до заката, они не успеют вернуться в крепость в срок. Один из гостей Кретации был уже мертв, но еще не знал об этом.  
Он нашел первого Волка на следующее утро. Его товарищ явно позаботился о том, чтобы отдать павшему последние почести, но погребальный костер возвести было не из чего, да и вырыть хорошую могилу в переплетенной корнями почве даже для Астартес было бы задачей на добрые несколько рассветов. Мертвец лежал на возвышении из переплетенных стеблей лиан. Руки были сложены у него на груди в жесте аквилы, обнимая скрещенными ладонями рукоять болтера. Топор, судя по всему, второй Волк забрал с собой как память о погибшем товарище.  
«На холодном Фенрисе, наверное, тело могло бы лежать так месяцами, постепенно превращаясь в ледяную мумию, — подумал Ворейн. — Но Кретация не столь милосердна».  
Мелкие падальщики уже облепили павшего воина. Глаза, губы и щеки были выедены ими подчистую, до желтоватых костей черепа, сквозь которые просвечивал облепленный шевелящимся черным покровом язык.  
Ворейн замер и некоторое время не шевелился, прислушиваясь. Запах разлагающегося трупа мог привлечь зверей покрупнее, тоже желающих полакомиться мертвечиной, но пока их шагов не было слышно. И все же, действовать приходилось быстро.  
Осторожно, стараясь не навредить телу сильнее, чем уже есть, Ворейн опрыскал голову Волка едким соком кхурты, мгновенно отогнавшим насекомых и мелких рептилий, и осмотрел повреждения внимательнее. Нижнюю челюсть, державшуюся на полусъеденных сухожилиях, пришлось подвязывать молодым побегом лианы. Мышцы шеи оказались почти целыми, и Ворейн удовлетворенно кивнул — голова не должна была потеряться по дороге.  
Чтобы разогнуть сжатые судорогой пальцы рук, пришлось воспользоваться длинным ножом как рычагом. Керамит брони скрипнул, поддаваясь, и из отверстий в сочленениях пальцев левой кисти хлынула отравленная кровь. Вероятно, это и было местом, куда вонзился шип арны. Ворейн покачал головой — кисти рук, ступни и голова с шеей были самыми опасными местами. От них яд распространялся быстрее всего. Волк, должно быть, был очень вынослив, раз умудрился продержаться так долго.  
Он с трудом разогнул локти тела, убрал с груди болтер и отсоединил нагрудник. В лицо ему взметнулось переливчато-зеленое облако мух-трупоедов, неопасных для еще живых существ, но довольно-таки надоедливых. Ворейн отогнал их, брызнув соком, и наклонился над телом.  
Несмотря на защищавший воина доспех, мелкие падальщики успели изрядно попортить труп. На животе почти не было ни кожи, ни мышц, и внутренности, облепленные уже вылупившимися личинками мух и крохотными ящерками, названия которых Ворейн не помнил, были открыты взору, как на учебном пособии в апотекарионе. Кхурта отпугнула живность, но съеденного ими было уже не вернуть. И все же, нужно было проверить, насколько затронуто оказалось самое ценное, что еще оставалось в этом бездыханном теле.  
Ворейн снял перчатку и до середины предплечья погрузил руку в тело Волка. Раздвинув пальцами склизкие органы, нашарил одно легкое, второе, пару не бьющихся уже сердец между ними, сместился чуть выше и левее…  
«Вот оно».  
Прогеноиды были целы — насколько он мог судить об этом на ощупь и не будучи апотекарием. По крайней мере, следов пребывания падальщиков Ворейн не нащупал, и это уже вселяло надежду. Обработав еще раз все тело кхарной и присоединив обратно нагрудник, он оставил Волка лежать и двинулся дальше — туда, где сквозь сплетенные лианы был виден просвет. Прежде чем окончательно уйти, он еще раз оглянулся, как следует запоминая место, чтобы суметь найти его на обратном пути.

Второго Волка весьма впечатлила смерть боевого брата. Ворейн видел это по его изменившимся следам так же ясно, как если бы он сказал ему об этом сам. Его шаги стали _у_ же, легче; он шел медленнее и дольше осматривался перед каждым шагом. Тропа, протоптанная им, заметно сузилась — Волк больше не решался рубить растения направо и налево, чтобы удобнее было идти, предпочитая протискиваться между ними, как можно меньше их задевая. Он старался ступать так, чтобы следы ног были на одной линии, и, судя по вдавленности отпечатков, шел, пригнувшись. Ворейн одобрительно покачал головой — инстинктивно Волк избрал верную тактику. Однако опыта многолетней жизни в джунглях не могли заменить даже обостренные инстинкты Астартес. Кое-где это бросалось в глаза: то он давил ногой гриб-вонючку, чьи едкие споры навряд ли смогли бы проплавить керамит, но обычную кожаную накидку прожигали за считанные мгновения; то, наоборот, чересчур осторожно обходил совершенно безопасный корень тим-тама, просто причудливо согнутый природой.  
Иногда Ворейн находил остатки маленьких костровищ, на которых Волк жарил мясо некрупных ящеров. Один раз воин срубил себе подстилку из молодых побегов грынна — навряд ли он отважился спать, рассудил Ворейн, но вот прилечь ненадолго мог. Следы Волка не уходили дальше, чем на один рассвет пути от крепости Расчленителей, они петляли, то ныряя в джунгли, то возвращаясь ближе к стенам, и Ворейн снова мысленно похвалил его. Он мог бы выжить здесь, если бы побродил по джунглям подольше. Если бы судьба была на его стороне.  
Его останки Ворейн обнаружил спустя три рассвета пути после того, как оставил первого Волка. За право обладания ими ему пришлось побороться — гигантский арахнид размером с двух Астартес был явно против того, чтобы делиться запасами. На свое счастье, Ворейн убивал таких, как он, еще когда бродил по этим джунглям с примитивным копьем в руках, добывая пищу для племени, и знал, где у него уязвимое место.  
Восстанавливая по следам картину событий, он мог сказать, что отчасти Волка подвела его осторожность. Он сосредоточил все свое внимание впереди, на земле, куда ставил ногу, и проглядел атаку арахнида сзади сверху. Эти твари обожали прятаться на фруктовых деревьях и падать на жертву, когда она подставит уязвимый затылок. Волк умер быстро — пробив затылочную кость, арахнид высосал его мозг за несколько секунд, после чего замотал остальные, менее вкусные части воина в едкую, содержащую желудочный сок паутину и уложил медленно перевариваться в одну из своих оплетенных со всех сторон «беседок».  
— Рагнар, — произнес Ворейн, узнав воина. Голова жертвы не интересовала арахнида после укуса, и потому свободно болталась над коконом. Лицо Волка выражало сосредоточенность и легкое беспокойство.  
Ворейн разрезал волокна паутины напротив его груди и, задержав дыхание, сплюнул в сторону. Судя по запаху, желудочный сок проник сквозь сочленения доспеха и, достигнув тела, начал постепенно превращать космодесантника в мягкое, пригодное для всасывания пюре. По окончании процесса — рассветов через десять — от Рагнара должна была остаться однородная масса из плоти, крови и костного порошка, заточенная в керамит.  
— Слишком поганое посмертие, да, парень? — невесело усмехнулся Ворейн, разрезая остатки волокон. — Что ж, хорошо, что тебе это больше не грозит. Нам с тобой предстоит еще долгий путь обратно…

***

— Борт класса «Аквила», ответьте! Кто вы и с какой целью приближаетесь к Фенрису? Где ваши опознавательные знаки?  
— Эсминец «Атгейр», говорит капитан Ворейн. Я единственный живой на челноке «Аквила». Я безоружен. Мне нужно поговорить с Великим Волком.  
На другом конце вокс-канала некоторое время царило молчание. Ворейн, даже не видя и не слыша их, мог побиться об заклад, что Волки сейчас яростно спорят друг с другом.  
— Цель визита? — наконец, ожил вокс.  
Ворейн оглянулся на две стазис-камеры позади него. На долю секунды он испытал искушение сбросить их в открытый космос и уйти, не подставляя себя под огонь волчьих болтеров, но что-то в глазах Рагнара не дало ему это сделать. Нажав кнопку ответа на приборной панели, он произнес:  
— Я пришел, чтобы отдать Космическим Волкам один старый долг…


End file.
